hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Mercury (水銀,Suigin) is the human form of Golden Heart, the CPU of Venus, and also the main protagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia: Memories Long Gone. Mercury is the only other CPU besides Vert that has no younger sister as a CPU Candidate to rule her land Venus after she is dead. She is based on Arc System Works a Japanese Gaming Company. Personality Studious, bright-eyed, and driven by a passion to develop new products to advance her country so that her people may live comfortably. She is easily one of the most posh Goddesses in the entire Neptunia Series besides Noire of course. Respecting other people is part of her personality. However she is sometimes viewed as crazy because she believes in dragons and mythical creatures. Though she sometimes curses it is often due to confusion and other factors. Often she curses because somebody pissed her off. Golden Heart (HDD) As Golden Heart (ゴールデンハート,Gōrudenhāto), Mercury turns very happy-go-lucky much like Yellow Heart she views everything as a game. However she is not immature like Peashy and instead is very serious at times in this form. Appearance Looking much like Jupiter that she could be his twin sister. Wears a Nurse`s outfit. Games Does not appear in any games Quotes For a list of Mercury's battle quotes click here As Mercury *''"What now? This world is damaged enough leave it alone."'' *''"What?! Why you ignorant dumbos sit in the timeout chair!"'' *''"What like using pepper spray on a perverted monkey?"'' *''"That is not how it works at all."'' *''"Say what?!"'' *''"Cursing is so bad manners Blanc but oh well I can`t stop you."(To Blanc)'' *''"Think before jumping into situations you have trouble getting out of Neptune!"(To Neptune)'' *''"Here. Eat it dumb person!"'' *''"Your face looks like red or something. I wonder why."'' *''"Love? What the hell is that? Something you feed to a little girl like a bag of packaged cookies?" '' *''"SHUT UP AND EAT THE DAMNED COOKIE FOR GODS SAKE! IT WON`T KILL YOU!"'' As Golden Heart * "Awah! You suck Neptune!"(To Neptune) * "Well that was rude of you to say that." * "Man you are such a little child sometimes Histy."(To Historie) * "Pipe down Thunder Tits I`m working here!"(To Green Heart) * "I was so not blushing you little shits! You wanna die Neptune & Vert?!"(To Neptune and Vert) * "Can it! For gods damned sake let me work in peace you two shit bags!" * "Shove off of my case you little creepers!" * "Wanna fight shitbag of a underling let`s fight."(To Underling) * "Oi shit bags give me a good reason to fight you. Nah I`m just going to kill you." * "Aw man you stole my last cookie." * "Sugar and carolires are the same thing." * "Meat and smoked one difference one is cooked and the one is not cooked." * "I`m not doing this for you! It`s for Blanc okay?!" * "Huh? I guess I really don`t understand people." * "Plutia what does friendship mean to you?"(To Plutia) * "Stop smirking like that you douchbag!" * "Potato tomato whatever." Trivia * Her appearance is based off of APH (Axis Powers Hetalia) Nytolia(Genderbend) England * Cookies and Cream is her favorite icecream * Cats are her favorite animal Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Goddess Category:Fanon Category:Fan made CPUs